Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Activity Hudson Comedy Style) - Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Cat Family are Eating) Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *So, how was the first day of school? Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *It was fine, I guess. Rosa (Narrating) (GoGoRiki) *Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Did you guys pick up on that? Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Sure did. Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Something's wrong. Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Toodles Galore Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Toodles Galore Clears her Throat Louder) Pin (GoGoRiki) *Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. Pin (GoGoRiki) *Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Signal him again. Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Ah, so, Proud Heart Cat, how was school? Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Seriously? Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *You've gotta be kidding me! Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(The Cartoon All-Stars Activity Hudson Comedy Productions) *(Millie Burtonburger Touches a Button) Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *School was great, all right? Doug Funnie (Doug) *What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Proud Heart, is everything okay? *(Proud Heart Cat Scoffs) Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. Pin (GoGoRiki) *All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *No! Not the foot! Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Proud Heart, I do not like this new attitude. Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. Doug Funnie (Doug) *No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Grumpy Bear Punches Doug Funnie and Hits a Button) Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *What is your problem? Just leave me alone! Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sir, reporting high levels a sass. Pin (GoGoRiki) *Take it to deaf con 2. Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Deaf con 2. Tom (Tom and Jerry) *I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *You want a piece of this, Pops? Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Yeah, well, well-- Pin (GoGoRiki) *Prepare the foot! Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Tom Cat and Proud Heart Cat Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Grumpy Bear Screams) Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Just shut up! Pin (GoGoRiki) *Fire! Tom (Tom and Jerry) *That's it. Go to your room. Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) Pin (GoGoRiki) *Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Movies *(Brandy Harrington Pushes a Button) Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Activity Hudson Comedy Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *So, Proud Heart Cat, how was the first day of school? Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Fine, I guess. Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Did you guys pick up on that? Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Sure did. Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Something's wrong. Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Signal the husband. Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *(Clear throat) Pin (GoGoRiki) *Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! Pin (GoGoRiki) *Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? Rosa (GoGoRiki) *I'm Rosa. This is Bright Heart Raccoon. That's Grumpy Bear. Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *What? Rosa (GoGoRiki) *This is Millie Burtonburger. And that's Doug Funnie. Doug Funnie (Doug) *(Screaming) Rosa (GoGoRiki) *We're Proud Heart Cat's emotions. These are Proud Heart Cat's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *I wanted to maybe hold one..? Rosa (GoGoRiki) *What happened? Bright Heart! Doug Funnie (Doug) *She did something to the memory! Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Is everything okay? Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *I dunno. Doug Funnie (Doug) *Change it back, Rosse! Rosa (GoGoRiki) *I'm trying! Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Rosa, no! Please! Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Let it go! Doug Funnie (Doug) *The core memories! Rosa (GoGoRiki) *No, no, no, no! Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Can I say that curse word now? Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *What do we do now? Doug Funnie (Doug) *Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *We have a major problem. Doug Funnie (Doug) *Oh, I wish Rosa was here. Rosa (GoGoRiki) *We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Think positive! Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. Doug Funnie (Doug) *What was that? Was it a bear? Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *There are no bears in San Francisco. Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. Rosa (GoGoRiki) *This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Cassie! She's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Movies) Rosa (GoGoRiki) *We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *It's broccoli! Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! Hulk (Avengers) *Who's the birthday girl? Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *(Yells) Doug Funnie (Doug Funnie) *Brain freeze! Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Hang on! Proud Heart Cat, here we come! Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts Category:The Cartoon All-Stars Activity Hudson Comedy Category:The Cartoon All-Stars Activity Hudson Comedy's Transcripts